


In Time

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, Love Confessions, M/M, Matchmaking, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Scott is a Good Friend, Time Travel, mentioned Derek Hale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Derek calls Theo asking him to investigate a recent break in at the loft. Liam tags along thinking it will be a good chance to spend time with Theo. They get into an argument and Liam goes off on his own, finding a bunch of old boxes. He laughs it off when he finds a necklace in one of the boxes that reminds him of a time turner from Harry Potter. Time travel isn't real, or is it?





	In Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mskristinamay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/gifts).



> This is for the amazing Kristina. Happy Birthday! ♥   
> Hope you like it.  
> A shout out to Adri for the idea. You're the best <3

Liam glances over at Theo. His eyes are focused on the road, his fingers tapping on the steering wheel. He looks relaxed, happy even. So different than the boy Liam met just over a year ago.

Liam has to make himself look away. The last thing he needs is to be caught staring at Theo. It’s already happened too many times before. He’s having a hard time coming up with excuses. He’s afraid next time he’s just going to blurt out something stupid like, “I like seeing you happy” or “you look pretty when you smile like that.”

He’s been battling with this huge infuriating crush he has on Theo for months now. At first he thought it was nothing, and that it would just go away. It hasn’t. In fact it’s only gotten worse.

Liam lets out a breath of relief when they pull up outside the loft. Theo, of course, notices and turns to look at him, “I never thought you’d be so happy to be at Derek’s loft. Or is being in a car with me so unbearable that you’d rather be in this dark and depressing place?”

“If you’re calling it dark and depressing that’s sad,” Liam says, shooting him a grin.

Theo huffs out a laugh, reaching over to ruffle Liam’s hair, “Come on Little Wolf, the sooner we get this over with the sooner we can do something a little more fun.”

Liam rolls his eyes and smooths out his hair before following Theo out of the truck. The two head towards the loft, keeping an eye and ear out for anything out of place. Theo had gotten a call from Derek telling him that one of the wards he put up outside the loft was triggered and asked if Theo would check it out.

Which of course meant Liam had to come along. He’d been on the phone with Scott when Theo was talking to Derek and had quickly volunteered to come with Theo. Scott had just coughed and relayed the message to Theo. There had been a beat of silence before Theo spoke, “Fine. Have him be ready by 7. If he’s not ready when I get to his house I’m going without him.”

Liam had rolled his eyes. They both knew that wasn’t true. He’d still been waiting outside his house at 10 minutes to 7.

Now he’s starting to question his decision. Sure he wants to spend time with Theo but he’s afraid he’s going to either slip up and ruin things or wind up with a boyfriend. With Theo there’s really no telling.

Theo walks over to where a big rock is sitting, nestled between a pair of bushes. He looks around before kicking the rock three times.

When he walks back towards Liam he’s muttering to himself, “Stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. Watch there not even be warding on the building.”

“He has a camera,” Liam says, pointing at where the security camera is sitting on the roof, pointing right at them. He gives a cheery wave while Theo growls and flips the camera off muttering, “Stupid Alpha.”

He grabs Liam by the sleeve of his jacket and drags him to the entrance to the building. The two spend time searching the first floor. They can’t hear anything or anyone but that doesn’t mean anything. It’s better to check and not finding anything than not check and miss something and face Derek’s wrath.

They’re on the second floor, checking one of the empty rooms. Liam kicks a piece of concrete across the room and sighs, “This is pointless. How much longer do we have to be here?”

“Why? It’s not like you have a hot date or anything,” Theo says, barely glancing in his direction.

Liam crosses his arms and glares at Theo, “How do you know? I could.”

Theo snorts, “Please. You haven’t dated in months. Or even talked to anyone outside of the pack.”

Liam narrows his eyes, his hands balling up into fists, “Shut up.”

“What? There’s nothing wrong with being single. Unless you’re upset that the only action you’ve probably been seeing is your hand.”

Liam growls and shoves Theo hard in the chest, “I said shut up!”

Theo doesn’t push him back like Liam had been expecting. He doesn’t even make another smart comment. Instead he just stares in Liam in concern, probably able to pick up on the hurt that must be coming off of him in waves.

“Liam…”

Liam shakes his head and takes a step back, “No. I’m just gonna go search by myself. We’ll get done quicker that way.”

He doesn’t wait for Theo to respond before turning and walking quickly out of the room. He takes the stairs two at a time all the way up to the top floor, just wanting to put some distance between himself and Theo. He knows Theo was just kidding around but it still got to him. Especially since the reason he hasn’t dated had been standing right in front of him. He couldn’t exactly tell Theo that though.

Liam sighs and enters the first room he comes too. It’s dark and dusty and looks as if no one has been in it in years. There are boxes lining one of the tables in the room which only peaks his curiosity. He glances out the door before looking back towards the boxes. There’s no one here but him and Theo. If someone had broken in, they’re long gone by now.

Liam shrugs and walks up to the table. Lydia’s voice rings through his head, telling him he shouldn’t touch things when he doesn’t know what they are or where they came from. But these are just boxes. They look safe enough.

He picks threw them, disappointed when it mostly seems to be just papers and some old documents. He pauses when he spots a picture. On it is two men and a woman, standing in front of an old house with 3 kids. The boy is wearing a scowl that looks oddly familiar. Liam can’t place where until he looks at the house and almost drops the picture. That’s the old Hale house, back before the fire. Derek only could have been 5 or 6 in this picture. Those must be his parents and sisters and the other man Liam now realizes is Peter.

Liam puts the picture aside and moves back to looking through the boxes. He’s on his third box when he finds a necklace. It looks like some weird version of the time turner from Harry Potter.

_Time travel. Yeah right._

Liam snorts to himself, giving the hourglass a small twirl. The world flickers and sounds are too high pitched, almost screechy to his werewolf ears, and then it's over. Liam looks around and frowns, his heart speeding up when he realizes it’s now light outside the window. Had he passed out and slept here? He listens closely and realizes he can’t hear Theo anywhere in the building. Had he _left him_ here?

No that doesn’t make sense. Sure, Theo could be an asshole sometimes. But he wouldn’t have left him here. At least not without taping a stupid note to his forehead or texting him, telling him he’s an idiot. He checks his phone and there’s nothing.

_Unless…_

Liam shakes his head. No. He’s not going to go there. There’s no way he’s gone back in time. Time travel isn’t real.

_But you spun the hourglass and it was daylight immediately after_.

It doesn’t matter. He can’t think about it. And he’s definitely not going to argue with himself about it.

Liam sighs and heads out of the room, taking the stairs much slower this time. He considers calling Theo and having him come pick him up but decides against it. He doesn’t want to give the asshole the satisfaction. Plus he needs to talk to Scott.

Luckily it’s not too long of a run to Scott’s house and he makes it there in under 10 minutes. He frowns when he notices Theo’s truck parked outside the house already. Which is weird. Unless he’s here to tell Scott they hadn’t found anything, which he easily could have done over the phone. Liam walks quietly towards the house and peaks in the window to the living room, picking up on the conversation happening inside.

“Yeah Liam, I’ll tell him,” Scott says, turning to Theo, “Liam says he’s coming with you.”

Theo shakes his head, his lips twitching up into a smile, “Fine. Have him be ready by 7. If he’s not ready when I get to his house I’m going without him.”

Liam reels back, the words sounding all too familiar. He listens in as Scott relays the information and hangs up at the same time Theo is hanging up with Derek. Scott turns to Theo, his lips twitching up into a smile, “We both know that was a lie. You’d never leave without Liam.”

Theo sighs, leaning back against the wall, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh come on Theo,” Scott says, “We’ve talked about this before. You like Liam, Liam likes you. It’s time to do something about it.”

Liam tries to keep his breathing under control, not wanting to give himself away. The last thing he needs is for them to find him hiding in the bushes. Especially given the topic of conversation. Liam feels a little guilty listening but he’s afraid to move.

“It’s not that easy,” Theo says.

“Why not?”

“Because as soon as I open my mouth to do it I wind up saying the wrong thing, which usually leads to a fight,” Theo mutters, “Plus you say he likes me but there’s no way of knowing that.”

_Oh no_ , Liam thinks, _Scott knows. But he wouldn’t tell Theo_ …

“I know Liam likes you,” Scott says, “Anyone with eyes can see it. Even Coach Finstock was asking Stiles’ Dad if you two had gone out yet. Maybe not in those words, but still. The sentiment is still there. Liam likes you. Why do you think he hasn’t dated anyone since Hayden?”

Liam wants to bang his head against the wall. So _that’s_ where the topic came from.

“I don’t know,” Theo says, but he’s sounding a little less sure.

“You should ask him,” Scott urges, “Tonight. Find out. And then get it together and ask him out.”

“But what if he says no?”

“He won’t,” Scott assures him, “You got this Theo. You’ve come a long way. And you care about Liam. Add in the fact that you’re hot as hell, he’d be a full to say no.”

Theo ducks his head. Liam is surprised to see a slight hint of red on his cheeks. Weird. Theo sighs and squares his shoulders, giving Scott a small smile, “Fine. I’ll do it tonight.”

“You’ll do what tonight?” Scott asks.

“Scott…”

Scott points a finger at Theo, “No. I want to hear you say it, and with confidence.”

Theo rolls his eyes, “I’m going to ask Liam out tonight.”

Scott grins and claps him on the back, “Good. Now it’s almost time. Go get him.”

Liam almost chokes when Scott smacks Theo on the ass on his way to the door, and barely has time to throw himself out of the bushes and around the house before Theo is stepping outside. Theo stops and sniffs the air before turning to Scott, “Has Liam been here recently?”

Scott tilts his head, “He was here yesterday. Or maybe it was the day before.”

Theo nods, looking towards the bushes before shaking his head and turning away. He waves at Scott and makes his way towards his truck. Liam watches him go and lets out a relieved breath.

It’s a little too soon because then Scott’s amused voice is speaking, “You can come out now Liam.”

Liam considers staying put but knows better. It’s no use, not with Scott knowing he’s here already. Liam slumps his shoulders and walks around the house and towards Scott, “How long did you know I was there?”

Scott smiles and walks back into the house, leaving the door open for Liam, “Since you got here.”

Liam’s eyes widen as he follows Scott into the house and shuts the door, “Do you think Theo knows?”

Scott shakes his head, “I only know because I saw you through the window. You weren’t being that subtle. So did you hear anything important?”

“You know what I heard,” Liam says, falling back onto the couch.

Scott sits down next to him, “So what are you going to do about it?”

“I don’t know,” Liam sighs, resting his head back against the couch.

“Shouldn’t you start by being at your house for Theo to pick you up?” Scott asks.

“Oh no, I’m there. At least I’m pretty sure I am if this is anything like Harry Potter” Liam says, earning a confused look from Scott. “I kind of time traveled? At least I think I did?”

Scott looks even more confused at that, “Time traveled? How?”

“I found a necklace,” Liam says, “It looked like a time turner from Harry Potter. I thought it was fake so I picked it up.”

Scott sighs, “Of course you did. Then what?”

“Then I tuned it and something happened and it was suddenly light out? I guess I went back a few hours. I didn’t believe it at first but then I got here and heard you on the phone with me. And well, it’s kind of hard to deny that.”

“Wow,” Scott breathes, “Time travel. That’s crazy. Where’s the necklace?”

“Probably where I found it on the top floor of the building,” Liam says.

“And where was Theo?” Scott asks.

“Umm… downstairs on the second floor,” Liam says.

“You two split up? Why?”

“To save time?” Liam tries, but he can tell Scott doesn’t believe him so he groans, running a hand down his face, “Okay fine, we got into a fight and I went off on my own.”

“A fight?” Scott asks, “About what?”

“About the fact that I haven’t dated anyone in months,” Liam mutters, turning to glare at Scott, “Which thanks for that, by the way.”

“But why would you fight about it?”

“Because he was making a joke of it,” Liam says, “He wasn’t wrong when he said he says the wrong thing.”

“Communication isn’t either of your strong suits,” Scott says, “But you should talk to him Liam. He’s been agonizing for weeks on how to ask you out. And I know you have feelings for him too.”

“I do,” Liam says, “But I can’t just walk up to him and be like ‘Oh hey Theo, I kind of time traveled and heard you talking to Scott about asking me out. So want to go out with me?’”

“I think you could stick to the last part,” Scott says, knocking his shoulder with Liam’s.

“We know I’m going to find a way to screw this up,” Liam mutters.

“True,” Scott says, “You’ll probably put your foot in your mouth. But you will have to try.”

“Why is this so important to you?”

Scott frowns, “Because you’re my friends and I want to see you happy.”

Liam tilts his head, noticing a barely there skip in Scott’s heartbeat, “Is there another reason?”

Scott shifts uncomfortably in his seat, “No,” when Liam raises an eyebrow he sighs, “Fine. There’s a bet and if you two get together tonight I win.”

“And if it’s tomorrow?”

“Nolan wins,” Scott says, “And Stiles. They both picked the day after I did to mess with me.”

Liam shakes his head, “I cannot believe you all bet on us.”

“So what are you going to do?” Scott asks, eyes hopeful.

Liam rolls his eyes and stands up, “Whatever I feel like. Your little bet will have no bearing on that.”

“No wait!” Scott says, shooting to his feet and following after Liam as he heads to the door, reminding Liam of a puppy begging for attention, “Liam.”

Liam stops when Scott grabs his arm, “What?”

“I just… you need to know that we all really just want you two to be happy,” Scott says, “You’ve been pining after him for months and he’s been doing the same for you. It’s time you both just cut the shit and admit how you feel.”

“I already did,” Liam says.

Scott sighs, “To _Theo_ , Liam. You need to tell _Theo_.”

“I’m scared,” Liam mumbles.

Scott tilts his head, “That he’ll reject you? I already told you…”

“No,” Liam says, looking down at the ground as if it’s suddenly the most interesting thing he’s seen, “No. I’m scared that he _won’t_. And that we’ll be happy and in love and things will be going great and then something will happen and I’ll lose him. I can’t lose him Scott.”

“I can’t promise you that won’t happen,” Scott tells him, “No one can ever know for sure. Life is unpredictable and it’s going to throw curveballs at you. But believe me Liam, it’s better to let yourself have the chance at happiness than to deny it and then wind up regretting it but by then it’s too late.”

Liam takes a deep breath and nods his head. He stands up and squares his shoulders, “Yeah okay. I’m going to talk to Theo. I’m going to tell him how I feel.”

Scott grins and claps him on the back, “You’ve got this buddy.”

Liam heads to the door but Scott calls him back, “Do you want a ride? I can park down the street so Theo doesn’t hear the Jeep.”

Liam nods, feeling grateful that he won’t have to walk all that way back to the loft, “Yeah that would be great.”

Liam is fidgety the whole way back to the loft. His mind is racing with what he’s going to say to Theo. _Just tell him the truth,_ he thinks, nodding to himself, _honesty is the best policy._ He wants to argue that that’s not always the case. That sometimes honesty can end with a clawed hand at his throat.

Scott parks the Jeep a few blocks away from the loft and gives Liam a thumbs up when he gets out, before doing a U-turn and driving away. Liam watches him go before turning towards the direction of the loft. If his timing is right he and Theo should be exploring the first floor. Which is good. Liam doesn’t want to risk being seen by Theo, or worse himself. He doubts past him would handle it well.

Liam walks the short distance to the building, stopping to glare at the camera before heading inside. He slowly makes his way upstairs, stopping and throwing himself into one of the empty rooms when he hears Theo and past him leaving a room at the end of the hall. He tries to keep his breathing quiet, standing as far away from the door as possible.

He can still hear Theo speaking when they walk past, “You sure you’re okay, Little Wolf?”

He frowns when he hears himself make an annoyed sound, “I’d be a lot better if you stopped asking me that.”

There’s the sound of his past self’s footsteps walking away, leaving Theo to stand there right outside the door, “Nice job Raeken,” Theo mutters, “Lets annoy him into going out with you. Brilliant.”

Liam listens as Theo walks off and then up the stairs. He stays where he is, his back against the wall and his eyes on the ceiling. He waits about 20 minutes before heading for the stairs. Past him should be gone by now so it should be safe to find Theo. Theo’s standing by one of the windows when Liam enters the room, the light from the moon causing his skin to almost glow in places while casting shadows across others. Which is such a good representation of who Theo is. He’s not just one thing, good or bad, he’s something much more. Something Liam can’t help being drawn to.

“Liam?” Theo says, a look of surprise taking over his face that is quickly replaced with a smirk as he crosses his arms and leans back against the wall. “You just left. Come running back to apologize already?”

_Just say yes,_ he tells himself as he steps further into the room. His mouth seems to have different ideas than his brain. “You’re the one that should be apologizing.”

Liam expects a fight or at least another smart ass comment but all Theo’s posture drops and he actually looks guilty. “Yeah I know. I shouldn’t have said what I did. I just have a habit of…”

“Putting your foot in your mouth,” Liam finishes.

Theo’s brow furrows in confusion, and Liam realizes what he just did. _Oops._

Theo pushes off the wall and walks towards him, slowly. His posture is relaxed but Liam can tell how tense he is from the way his hands are clenching and unclenching at his sides.

“How did you know that?”

“What? That you say things you shouldn’t? It’s kind of obvious. There’s nothing else.” Liam says, unable to stop himself from rubbing the back of his neck.

Theo tilts his head, his eyes moving from Liam’s eyes to his chest and back. “Lie.”

“Stop that,” Liam growls. He tries to remind himself that he didn’t come here to fight with Theo.

Theo shrugs, coming to a stop right in front of Liam, “Then stop lying. Tell me the truth Liam. How did you know?”

“Time travel,” Liam blurts out.

Theo scoffs and moves to turn away, “I should have known you’d make a joke of this.”

“No wait!” Liam grabs Theo’s sleeve before he can turn away completely, his face desperate as he looks at Theo, “I’m telling the truth. I found a necklace and it sent me back in time somehow.”

Theo’s eyes search his face, but Liam can tell he’s still not completely convinced. So he takes a deep breath, realizing what he has to do, “You were going to ask me out.”

Theo’s eyes widen, “What?”

“I heard you talking to Scott about it. He gave you a pep talk. Honestly? He gave me one too.”

“I smelled you,” Theo whispers, “Outside the house. You were there, weren’t you?”

Liam nods, “I was.”

“I knew it,” Theo says, shaking his head with a disbelieving laugh, “I know your smell better than any other scent, I knew you had to be there. But then I let Scott talk me out of it.”

“Why?” Liam asks, “And what do you mean you know my smell better than any other scent?”

Theo turns his head, his eyes looking out into the dark night but Liam isn’t sure he’s really seeing anything, “I was always drawn to your scent, from the moment we first met. I just tried to ignore it and not let myself think about it. It became even worse after you brought me back. For a while it was so prominent to me that I had trouble focusing on anything else. Then it sort of settled. It wasn’t as overwhelming to me. It always stands out, sure. But it’s more comforting and reassuring than anything else. And _that_ scares me. It scares me that I can pick up your scent before I can pick up anything else. That I’m just so attuned to you that nothing else seems to matter. That just catching a hint of your scent is able to calm me down when nothing else can.”

“Theo,” Liam whispers, closing the space between them. He stands there, hands swinging at his sides, wanting to touch but unsure he’s allowed, “What does that mean?” Theo turns his head back to face him. Liam is surprised to see his eyes are wet with unshed tears. Liam brings a shaky hand up to Theo’s cheek, letting his thumb brush away the first tear when it falls, “Theo?”

“It means I love you Liam,” Theo says, leaning into Liam’s touch, “and that scares the hell out of me. For a long time I didn’t think I’d ever be capable of feeling like this. And knowing that I can and that I _do_. It’s almost too much.”

“You don’t want to love me?” Liam questions, feeling his throat close up at the thought.

He moves to pulls his hand away but Theo quickly covers it with his own, “I never said that. I’m just so afraid of losing you Liam. I’ve never had to worry about that before. At least not since…” he sighs, “it’s just been a long time. I can’t lose you Li. I can’t destroy you like I’ve destroyed so many other things. You deserve better than that. If you were smart you would be running out that door and far away from me.”

“No,” Liam says, “you’re wrong. The smart thing for me to do is stay.  It’s funny that I just had a similar conversation with Scott before I came here.”

“You did?” Theo asks, looking surprised.

Liam nods, “Yeah, I told him I was afraid of losing you.”

“And what did he tell you?”

“That he couldn’t promise me that wouldn’t happen but that it’s better to let myself have a chance at happiness than to deny myself and wind up regretting it. And he’s right. We spend so long denying ourselves things because we’re afraid. And that’s time we could spend being happy with the people we care about. I’m tired of being afraid Theo, and denying myself the chance to be with the man that I love, which yes, is you. I want to give us a chance. Do you?”

Theo’s eyes scan Liam’s face, stopping briefly on Liam’s lips. Liam notices the sharp intake of breath Theo makes when Liam’s tongue flicks out to wet his lips. Then his eyes are moving up to meet Liam’s, “I do,” Theo says, his voice soft, “I want to be with you Liam.”

Liam smiles. He leans in slowly, stopping with his lips just a breath away from Theo’s, allowing Theo to make the move. To jump or to retreat. Theo jumps. He closes the remaining distance between them, his lips meeting Liam’s for a soft, almost hesitant kiss. Liam sighs, bringing his free hand up to card through Theo’s hair, his nails raking against his scalp.

Liam isn’t sure how long they stand there, trading slow and lingering kisses. It could be minutes or hours or days for all Liam knows. Time stops mattering in that moment, the only thing Liam can focus on is Theo. The way his arms feel wrapped around him, the way his lips feel pressed against his, the way he smells, the way his heart is beating hard against his chest, the tempo seeming to match Liam’s own.

When they have to break apart Liam moves until he’s able to nuzzle into Theo’s neck, enjoying the pleased rumble Theo gives. He feels safe here like this. He can’t believe they’ve been denying themselves this.

“So about this necklace,” Theo says.

Liam pulls back slightly to look at him, “It’s upstairs, but we’re not doing anything with it. Magic like that is dangerous.”

Theo rolls his eyes, “I know that. That’s why we’re going to wrap it up and make sure it gets to Deaton so it doesn’t wind up in the wrong hands.”

Liam nods, grumbling when Theo pulls away. Theo rolls his eyes and takes Liam’s hand, lacing their finger together, “Relax. We can cuddle all you want once we handle this. Now lead the way.”

Liam leads Theo upstairs and into the room. He walks over to where he last remembers standing at the table with the boxes. He frowns when he doesn’t see the necklace anywhere. He tries looking through the box he found it in and has no luck there either. It’s as if it’s just gone.

“It’s not here,” Liam says, turning towards Theo.

Theo’s holding what looks like a letter, his eyes scanning it before he turns to Liam. He holds it out, a bemused smile on his face. “We were set up.”

“What do you mean? The necklace was real. I went back in time.”

“I know that,” Theo says, “just… take the letter.”

Liam takes the letter, looking at Theo one last time before letting his eyes drop to read the words.

 

_Hey idiots,_

_Glad to see it all worked out. I’ve taken the necklace back, of course. We can’t have you accidentally sending yourselves back to medieval times or something like that. There’s no telling what chaos you would cause. Feel free to use one of the rooms (;_

_Derek_

 

Liam looks up at Theo with wide eyes, “You mean…?”

Theo nods, “Yep.”

“But he…”

“I know.”

“I could have wound up anywhere!”

Theo shakes his head, a grin forming on his lips as he slips his hands around Liam’s waist and pulls him close. “But you didn’t. You wound up exactly where you needed to be.”

“How convenient,” Liam mutters.

“Aren’t you going to ask _where_ you needed to be?” Theo asks.

Liam is tempted not to but seeing how happy Theo looks he just can’t bring himself to deny him, “Where?”

“Right here,” Theo says, kissing Liam’s forehead, “with me,” he places a kiss to both Liam’s cheeks, “in my arms.”

Liam is ready when Theo leans in and kisses his lips, bringing a hand up to the back of Theo’s neck. Liam supposes Theo is right, this is where he belongs. Not just today, but for all his days to come. He’ll fight anyone and anything that tries to take that from him. He has no doubt Theo will be there, fighting right alongside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
